Army of Chaos
by Dance4life14
Summary: Percy's life is over, until he meets Chaos who offers him a new life. What will happen when he returns to Earth? New love, new friendships, and old rivals. No Percabeth. Flames will be baked into cookies!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Everything goes to Rick Riodan besides Kayla, Kyle and Eric, they are mine!

Chaos

My life sucks just plain sucks. It all started right after the giant war. I was offered to become a god again, but instead wished for Hades and Hestia to get thrones on Olympus. At first everything thing was great. The world was saved, my friends were safe, and I had an amazing girlfriend. Then my half-brother Eric arrived.

I was so excited that I was getting a sibling. Then I got to know him. Eric turned out to be a self-centered brat who thought he was the best at everything. Plus his life goal seemed to be to ruin my life.

It started off with insults and comments. I let them roll right off of me. But he didn't give up. He began turning all my friends against me.

Soon all I had left was Thalia, Nico, Grover and Annabeth. But Thaila was with the hunters, Nico was in the underworld, and Grover was off being Lord of the Wild. But I at least had Annabeth, Right? Wrong.

I had just gotten back from rescuing a demigod son of Apollo and was looking for Annabeth. I then saw her on the beach...with Eric. As I got closer I heard something that shattered my heart.

"I love you Eric"

"And I Love you now all you have to do is break up with Percy" I heard Eric say.

"I will you are soooo much better I don't know what I ever saw in him." She quickly replied.

Then they began kissing. With that I turned around and ran.

When I reached my cabin I threw everything into a bag. I needed to leave, I had no life this wasn't home anymore. I quickly wrote a short goodbye, explaining how I had no home at camp and left.

That is how my life became, what it is now. Running around the country, trying to stay alive. I tried to go home to my mom but found her dead from a fatal car crash along with Paul. I was taking a break resting on a tree, when I heard a rustle from behind me. Quick as lighting, I pulled riptide out and turned.

Before me was a handsome 24 year old man in a long black robe. He was well muscled and had a goofy grin on his face. The only thing that ruined the image was his eyes. When first looked at they just seem like black holes but then I began to see what looked like stars and constellations in them.

"Perseus Jackson I have been watching you."

"Okay I thought not creepy at all" I thought... "Who are you?"

"O silly me I forgot to introduce myself" the voice said. "I am chaos creator of the universe master of the void."

"That's great in all" I replied" but what does that have to do with me?"

"In dear time my boy in dear time. As I was saying I have been watching you. You have saved the world numerous times always putting others in front of yourself even when they turned on you.

I am here to offer you the position of commander of my army. In time you will become the second most powerful being in the universe behind only me. I can offer you a new life a life of protecting the innocent. Do you accept?"

I contemplated this quickly. What did I have to lose?

"I accept" and I stepped into the vortex with chaos, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Everything belongs to Rick Riodan!**

Ch. 2

Omega s pov 10000 years later

That was 10000 years ago and it still continues to haunt me. Yet I loved my new life. I was a powerful being, almost on at same level as chaos. Almost all of the gods that have ever lived have blessed me from saving them and their planets. That obviously doesn't include the Greek and Roman gods I haven't interacted with them since I left. My life now consisted of missions, saving this planet and that planet.

I loved it. I was given the named Omega. Partially because I was the last thing my victims ever saw partially because I couldn't stand my original name. I was now the commander of all of chaos's army. I was in charge of my own specific sector known as the assassins of chaos. Their jobs were to kill single threats while the army was used on threats of a larger scale. Even with only seven people in the assassins excluding me they were easily the most dangerous of all our warriors.

Now I was moving through chaos palace on my way to my room. My room isn't really a room. It's more of a house on one floor. As I walked in a saw someone lying on my bed.

I soon realized it was just Kayla and relaxed. Kayla was my fiancée and she often stayed in my room when she missed me. I had just returned from a two month mission and hadn't seen or talked to her since I left. Too tired to shower I kissed her lightly on the forehead and climbed into bed with her. Within five minutes I fell asleep my arms wrapped protectively around Kayla.

I woke up the next morning around eight. I silently unwrapped my arms from around Kayla and got out of bed. I jumped into the shower quickly. When I got out and changed I went back into my bedroom. Kayla was awake and sitting up rubbing her eyes. As soon as she saw me, she jumped into my arms strangling me with her hug

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I... Can't...breathe..." I struggled.

She loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"I missed you too...and I love you." I murmured

It had taken forever for me to tell her that. I only began looking at other girls about 500 years after I got here. We have been dating for the last 2000 years and engaged for 600. I know what you're thinking. Why so long? Time is different for us here, plus we are away from each other a lot.

"And I love you" Kayla replied quietly

We both silently agreed to never say the too at the end. We didn't want it to seem that we were only saying it because the other did.

"I missed you terribly but we really should be going" I told her.

She went over to my dresser and pushed a few buttons on my middle drawer. She programmed it to hold most of her clothes. Even though she had her own set of rooms, she spent almost all her time in mine. Me being here or not.

In no time, we were traveling down the hall heading towards the cafeteria. As we walked in everyone stopped and bowed. They really are supposed to how to both of us with Kayla being third in command of the army.

"Look who finally decided to show up".

There's Kyle the second in command third most powerful being in the universe besides me and Chaos. He also happens to be my best friend in the army.

"Well you know saving the universe does take some time, you know" I replied cheekily.

"Yeah well, apparently chaos has another mission for us. After breakfast, he wants the three of us to meet him in the war room along with the assassins."

"Okay and hey how's your own personal assassin?" I ask him

All Kyle's reply was to blush

Kayla waked me on the arm telling me to shut up as we sat down with our food

"Look here she comes now...hey Bianca" I said

Yes i mean Bianca de Angelo. She was part of the assassins of Chaos. Yeah I know, I know, Isn't she dead? Well yeah she was, but Chaos has this thing that if any hero had a particular nasty end of life and deserves a second chance, he just resurrects them. Actually you all probably recognize all of the assassins. There's Charlie Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Frank Zhang, Zoe Nightshade Castor twin of Pollux, and Luke Castellan.

After scarfing down our meal, Kayla, Kyle, and I head to the war room. Once there we all bowed

"Lord Chaos" we stated in unison.

"No need for formalities. Take a seat all of you"

Chaos was actually a true fun loving guy. I wouldn't put it above him to pull pranks, he's done it often enough.

"I have a mission for all of you along with quadrants 1, 2 and the assassins."

Surprised that he was sending the best of the best all three of us remained quiet.

"I am sending all of you back to earth to help the Olympians with their battle against the titans and Gaea."

All was quiet until l...

"WHAT?"

That was me. I couldn't believe it. He was sending me back.

"I know you don't want to go but I'm not giving you a choice. At least Kayla will be going. And you don't have to tell them who you are into other time is right." Chaos said.

"I come right back here after, correct?" I just had to ask

"Of course" Chaos answered quickly.

"Fine, let's get this over with" I stated

"I want you three to alert the 1 and 2 quadrants, along with the assasians and omega?"

"Yes?"

"Tell them who you are they at least deserve to know," he requested.

With that he disappeared into a vortex.

To say the quadrants were surprised was an understatement. Percy Jackson was a legend throughout the universe and for them to learn that he was commanding them was a little overwhelming. But they soon calmed down and left to get ready, since we were leaving at noon that day. Kayla and I returned to my room to pack and prepare for the Physical and mental strain this would put on us especially me.

On Olympus-posidions pov

It was august 18 and we were having our annual meeting about the whereabouts of my son, Percy Jackson. He disappeared about 10000 years ago and no one has heard of him since.

We knew he wasn't dead since hades would have sensed that. Yet as the years passed, I had less and less hope of finding him.

The meeting began when the immortal campers arrived. We decided to make all the counselors from the second titan and giant wars immortal. I was still in my "Eric is the best hero ever" mode so he was made immortal too.

I can't help but blame myself for Percy's disappearance. I treated him as a nobody, only paying attention to Eric and declaring him my favorite son. I was really messed up.

Back to the present now

"We have something more important to discuss than Percy, today" Zeus said

"WHAT?" Thaila screamed "what could be more important than Percy?"

"Umm me?" Eric stated

Soon enough the two began arguing, with annabeth backing Eric and everyone else against them.

"SILENCE!" Zeus screamed "The Titans, giants, and Gaea have teamed up to try and dethrone us."

"We barely won last time and that was when they were split up and we had Percy," Hades said dejectedly. Percy really was his favorite nephew.

"Who needs Percy when you have me?" Eric shouted...we all decided to ignore him

"Father I see no way we can win this war with our help" Athena stated.

"What about me?" A voice said

We all jumped up, grabbing our weapons, and pointing them in the direction of the voice. As soon as we saw the speaker, however, we slowly lowered our weapons and bowed. The campers followed our example except for Eric and Annabeth.

"Who are you?" Eric sneered at him

"O no my own great grandson doesn't recognize me I am so upset. Be quiet son of Poseidon I am not here to deal with someone who destroyed others' lives for their own enjoyment." The voice commanded of him.

"Always a pleasure lord chaos but If you don't mind me asking what is meaning of your visit?" Athena asked

"Well" chaos began "it has come to my attention that my daughter and get children are raising again. And even though I am not happy with how you rule this planet, it would be much worse if either of them did.

So if you accept I offer you the services if 2 of my quadrants and along with my personal assassins and my top three commanders."

"If you don't mind me asking how big I'd your army" Hades questioned

"Well, my army consists of 54 quadrants each with two lieutenants and a captain. The lower the number, the more skilled. I have 6 generals who are in charge of 9 quadrants total. I also have a Group of 7 assassins known as the Assassins of Chaos, who include some of the most deadly warriors in the universe. On top of them I have my third and second in command.

And finally my top commander who is likes my son and the most powerful being in the universe. He has been blessed by almost all the gods that have ever been in existence and has many of my powers. He could take all 14 Olympians in Roman form, both the Greek and Ronan campers by himself, win, and still have time to take his fiancée on a date. "

"Wow"

That was basically all of our reactions.

I could take him! Eric stated

SIT! Zeus yelled at the boy

"Do you accept?"

"Yes, we do," Zeus answered. "When will they arrive?"

"About noon tomorrow. Many of them will not tell you their true identities until they are ready. Do not pressure them.

Also DO NOT anger my commander. It will not end well. It never has." Chaos said sadly.

"He has a grudge against all of you and will not hesitate to hurt you if given the chance.

I also have given him permission to deal with anyone who hurts my soldiers physically emotionally or mentally. Goodbye" And with that chaos disappeared.

Zeus orders the campers home, telling them to prepare the others for the arrival of our allies. Our meeting drew to an end but before we leave, Zeus orders us to be at Camp Half-Blood before noon tomorrow to greet our allies.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own nothing! Everything belongs to Rick Riodan!**

Ch. 4.

Omega's POV

Kayla and I arrived at the air base at 11:45. We were the last ones there.

"Fall in line for Inspection?" I shouted loud enough to be heard over all the commotion.

Quickly everyone scrambled into their correct formation. We were taking quadrants one and two: each with 250 soldiers.

After inspection was over and roll call done everyone climbed onto their assigned aircraft. Each quadrant had their own ship. We also had one for the assassins and one for the top three commanders. Each ship was covered in a black metal only known to the Warriors of Chaos. It was what our armor was made of too.

Since many of us in the army were dating, many of us shared rooms with our partners, only if we had been dating for at least 200 years. In our personal ship Kayla and I shared a suite as did Kyle and Bianca who always travelled with us.

"Come on, I haven't seen you in two months, let's go catch up" Kayla said winking at me.

Knowing Kyle he was going to make a remark so I quickly walked away, shooting him a glare. As we left I heard Kyle and Bianca heading to his room probably to "catch up".

Time Break

The next morning Still Omega's POV

When I walked into the kitchen the next morning I saw Bianca and Kayla already there, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. I gave Kayla a kiss on the forehead and went to make myself a cup.

"So whose turn is it to cook on this mission?" Bianca asked.

"Well it better not be Kyle. Man, he can't cook for his life. I always end up poofing up soon kinda meal when it's his turn." I complained

"Well, excuse me. I'm sorry I can't magically make everything poof here and there like you can, Mr. Big Shot" Kyle said sarcastically walking in.

Kayla, who was looking up the rotation on her Chaotic Phone quickly said" Its Bianca's turn this time."

"Good". I stated, "Finally some edible food."

After breakfast, all of us went into the control room to contact the other ships and to see when we will be landing. None of us had good memories of this place, me especially. You already know Bianca's story but what you didn't know is that Kyle and Kayla are also Demi-gods.

Kayla is a daughter of Apollo, who got lost on her way to camp. Her protector had died by the hands of a hellhound and three of them were chasing her. When she was about to give up Chaos arrived and offered her a position in his army. This was about 10 years after I arrived.

Kyle is the son of Thor the Norse god. Apparently they have their own camp in Florida but he never made knew about it. Chaos came to Kyle after his mortal parent died and when he had no one to turn to. He had no love of the gods since his own father never helped him. Kyle made peace with his Father 400 years ago when we helped rescue them, but he still slightly resented them.

I stared at horror at the UPS (Universe Positioning Satellite). We were arriving within five minutes. I was sooooo not prepared to see my family. Not prepared at all.

Thalia's POV

It's been 10,000 years since II last saw Percy. He was one of my best friends and my favorite Cousin. Don't tell Nico. I missed him terribly. What made it worse was after he left everybody became really upset over him. It took them forever to realize it was their fault! Annabeth wasn't the same anymore. She didn't even care.

"Thalia! Hurry up! Our allies are arriving!" Phoebe yelled, dragging me out of my reverie. I ran out behind her, determined to get a good view. Once I arrived at The Big House I saw four huge ships making their way towards us.

"Do not be Afraid! They are here to help us!" she told the younger children trying to calm them down.

They landed silently, one behind another. They last two ship's doors opened immendiently, soldiers pouring out. "Fall In!" she heard a voice yell probably one of their captains. All the soldiers scrambled into line standing straight and tall. Six people came in front of them, as if to inspect them.

She could tell three were female from the shape of their amour but that was it. All of them had full helmets on. Every soldier was dressed in a dark gray amour, with half slightly darker than the other. Four out of the six people in front wore even darker amour with lieutenant symbols on their arms. The other two had black amour and symbols of a captain.

Suddenly, the second ship's doors opened reveling about six others. These people also wore black but if possible it was even darker. But they didn't seem to have amour on. More like ninja suits with long capes flowing behind them. Each was trimmed in white and every single one of them had a hood on, distorting the image of their face.

The six assassins, as she now concluded, stood in front of the others. Everyone seemed to be waiting on something, starring at the first ship. Then the door opened.

The first on to step out was dressed like the assassins. She walked fluidly over to them and stood in line. Next came a warrior. She was wearing the darkest black amour ever to be seen, trimmed with vibrant yellow. Behind her, came a man. Also dressed in dark black amour but with deep blue accents. Then the final member stepped out.

He was obviously the commander as all the soldiers bowed quickly. I thought I knew what color black was, but this man created a whole new level. It was like seeing outer space, with no stars, suns, comets, or metros. Just the black emptiness. His hood was up with a black cape blowing out behind him, with every step. His outfit was completely trimmed with sea-green.

His voice came as a shock to me. It seemed so familiar yet one like I had never heard.

"We will set up in our cabin and introduce ourselves at dinner." He stated loud enough for us to hear.

All the campers began murmuring "what Cabin?" "Since when do they…" "Huh…."

Then of course Eric had to make a comment. "What is the Hades are you talking about? Are you Blind or something?"

Every single one of the soldiers of Chaos gasped. It didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"Listen to me Eric Stone, son of Poseidon," everyone was shocked, how did he know him? "I came here by order of Chaos the only real father I ever had. If it was up to me, I would leave all of you gods to rot. Do NOT test me!" and with that he walked off.

I sat there wondering we he was going, when suddenly I saw his hands raise and a pitch black building appeared. It seemed to be covered with constellations, planets, and suns. Weirdest of all they seemed to be moving. The commander stepped inside and closed the door.

The girls with yellow trimmings stepped forward. "IT would be in your best interests to listen to him. He isn't always in control of his anger and we will not take responsibility if one of you is to get hurt. We will see you at dinner." Ending the conversation. Turning around she addressed the army. "Quadrant 2, will be on border patrol until dinner, were everyone is to attend. Quadrant 1 I want you to create a detailed map of the camp including the woods. Bring weapons with you in case of any monsters. Assassins, you may retire to the cabin until further notice. Move out!" and with that the army ran off performing various jobs, they were assigned to.

The girl with yellow trimmings and the boy with dark blue, headed into the cabin along with the assassins, closing the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of Rick Riodan's characters, plot lines, or anything in his books. The plot line of this story and Kayla, Kyle and Eric are mine! **

**Author's Note **

**This is my first story so constructive criticism would be nice. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks **

**Review!**

Ch. 4. 3rd point of view

When Kayla entered the Chaos cabin, she didn't even bat an eye. All their places in other planets were designed the same. The group floor had a large lounge area and a kitchen. The first floor, respectfully, helps Quadrant 1, while floor 2 help quadrant 2. The third floor was for assassins and the fourth was for the commanders. Well, the commanders and Bianca. The top floor had a meeting room and a separate lounge area for the assassins and commanders.

Kayla immediately ran up to the fourth floor and pushed open the door labeled, Omega Commander of Chaos Army and Kayla Third in Command. She found Percy lying on their bed.

Percy spoke first. "Sorry, I just can't control myself around them, especially him" careful not to say his actual name.

"Perce, its okay I never expected it to be great. I just hope you're okay" Kayla answered quietly.

Kayla moved to sit down next to Percy, but before she could, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, placing his head on her neck.

"Thanks for being there for me Kay," he said, though slightly muffled do to his position. "No problem, Perce…..as much as I would love to have a full make-out session here, we really should announce the plans for dinner." Kayla said to him as he began butterfly kissing her neck.

"ughhhh fine…" With that they stood up, entwined their hands and headed down to the lounge. Once there they saw all the assassins and Kyle sitting around discussing their past camp experiences.

Percy walked over to a box on the wall, pressed a button and began quietly talking into it. It was a machine that Chaos invented that allowed Percy to give his soldiers commands from wherever they were. It spoke like a tiny voice in their head.

"Okay guys," Percy began walking back over the assassins, "meeting in ten about the revelations later tonight. You don't have to tell them who you are since they know all of you. So if you don't want to just tell me know."

The only two against reveling themselves were Luke and Zoe, which can only be expected.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the troops arrived. Percy, Kyle and Kayla stood in the front of the army. Kyle began "Okay first of all we will be going to dinner in about 25 minutes so let's make this short. Even though all of you are demi-gods many of you never really reached the camp so I think it's safe for all of those in the 1 and 2 quadrant to not wear your helmets."

Kayla then took over, "assassins, if you chose to revel yourselves, still wear your cloaks until announced. I will be giving my background story and so will Kyle".

No one questioned why Percy wasn't going to tell them his true identity. They had heard what had happened.

Percy finished off the meeting. "Since this may be one of the nights of relaxation, I have decided to let you choose your own clothes."

Cheers erupted from the army. They were rarely allowed to be out of uniform while on missions.

"But, you make keep your armor bracelets with you at all times." Percy finished.

Every soldier had a bracelet, sorta like a charm bracelet. It had charms on it each for a different set of armor. All you had to do was tap in quickly three times and you would magically be wearing it. But the cool part was; only you could wear it and activate it. No random people touching it would do anything.

The army dispersed, rushing to get ready. Kayla and Percy headed up to their room together. "That was nice of you to do that," Kayla told him. "What are you going to wear?"

"I honestly have no idea." Percy replied.

Kayla got an idea. "Why don't you let me? Even if the girls can't see your face, they would still love your body. I'd love to get their hopes up, then crush them like a bug."

"Wow, violent image Kay. You can, I don't really care."

Three minutes later, Kayla throws some clothes at Percy. Only after putting them on did he realize why she chose those clothes. He was wearing a tight fitting sea green shirt that showed off his muscular body, and black basketball short complete with black converse.

Then he saw what Kayla was wearing. First of all she is a very beautiful girl. She had long black hair with just the right amount of curls. She had a tan complexion and soft blue eyes. This along with her body that could rival a model just completed the image.

She was wearing jean short shorts and a gold tank top, with complemented her hair. All she added was a tad of mascara and flip-flops.

"You're beautiful," Percy whispered to her, pulling her in for a kiss.

They met Kyle and Bianca outside and started heading down. Bianca had dressed herself in a short silver dress, which showed off her long legs, while Kyle was in the classic T-Shirt and shorts. They met the rest of the assassins by their rooms.

In order not to reveal anything about them, they all had worn their long capes which clasped in the front, stopping any chance of somebody seeing them, even what they were wearing.

Along with the rest of the Army they made their way to dinner when the horn was blown.

Percy, Kayla, and Kyle made their way up to Chiron. "We will discuss who we are and our plans for the training of the campers after dinner. Make sure the gods are present." Percy spoke, directing the last part towards Mr. D.

"Yes, my boy," Chiron responded "But I am not sure where your soldiers shall sit, we have a few empty seats…."

Kyle stopped him before he could finish telling him they would take care of it, them shooting a glance towards Percy.

Percy nodded ever slightly, turned and raised his hands. Suddenly, were there had been part of the meadow next to the pavilion, were seven large tables, each completely black.

Ignoring the gasps of surprise, the Army surged forward taking their seats. Once the food arrived, the campers went to give a sacrifice to the gods, trying to ignore the fact that all the Chaos soldiers just began eating.

Dinner was a merry time for the soldiers, who looked like they were having fun. The campers were unusually quiet, still mystified by their new allies.

Dinner finally came to an end and the gods had arrived. Chiron stood and all fell quiet and he motioned to the commanders to come stand next to him. "The Commanders here have agreed to introduce themselves and their purpose for being here."

Percy spoke up "As stated earlier, we are here to help you win this war. We have been given orders to train the campers here, including the immortal ones."

Cries of outrage broke out about this until finally Kyle shouted, "Shut up! This is a direct order from your parents, the gods of Olympus. I recommend you do not test them."

Percy continued "Now as I was saying, we will be training all of you starting tomorrow. A schedule will be posted at breakfast. Now about who we are.

I am known as Omega. That is not my original name but I will not be telling you any time soon. I am Commander of the Army of Chaos and the second most powerful being in the universe, behind only Chaos." Percy finished, while unclasping his cape so now they only couldn't see his face.

Before anyone could comment, Kayla spoke up, "I am Kayla, daughter of Apollo." With that there were many gasps. "I am third in command of the Army of Chaos, fourth most powerful being in the Universe and fiancée of Omega." More gasps were heard, but this time only from the girls. They had already been fantasizing about Omega.

Kayla then took of her cape, snapping her fingers to make it disappear. Many of the guys took a deep breathe, cursing Omega for having such a beautiful fiancée.

Kyle spoke up next. "I am Kyle, Son of Thor, the Norse god. I am second in command of the Army of Chaos and third most powerful being in the universe behind only Omega and Chaos." He too removed his cloak.

Kyle continued "All the soldiers here are demigods, though many either didn't make it to camp or they are children of other gods. The assassins however you all know. Six of the them have agreed to tell you who they are. These two will not and shall be referred to as Beta and Gamma." He said pointing at Luke and Zoe.

The other five stepped forward. One by one they took off their hoods and introduced themselves.

"Daughter of Aphrodite Silena Beauregard"

"Son of Hephaestus, Charlie Beckendorf"

"Son of Apollo, Michael Yew"

"Son of Mars, Frank Zhang"

"Son of Dionysus, Castor twin of Pollux"

"Daughter of Hades, Bianca Di Angelo"

No one spoke for a moment, then all Chaos broke lose. Nico tackled Bianca in a hug, while all of the others cabin mates attacked them.

After a few minutes of craziness, you could hear Percy shout "Quiet! I have a few announcements before you finish your reunions. First of all Soldiers, stay out have some fun, but we will be having a meeting at 10:00 tonight, don't be late. And Second, Assassins spend some time with your family, they missed you."

Everything still quiet Percy spoke to Kyle. "Hey Kyle, wanna spar?" "Sure, why not" was the answer and the two walked off towards the arena.

All the soldiers had looks of amazement, surprise, and excitement on their faces. "Why are you guys so excited?" Nico shouted.

Kayla turned to him "Those two are the most powerful beings in the universe, besides Chaos. When they spar it is amazing, the skill they both have. Come and watch, it will be interesting. I'll have to put up a border though, since they always do powers."

Everyone seemed excited and started heading towards the arena behind Kayla until Eric comes to stand in front of her.

'Now baby," Eric drawled, running his finger down Kayla's arm. "Why would you be dating that coward, when you can have me? The greatest hero to ever walk the Earth! Come on Baby, take a ride on the Eric train." By now his hand was on her shoulder, trying to pull her forward.

Many of the soldiers had a look on their faces saying "Good thing Percy isn't here."

"You know what?" Kayla said softly, placing one hand on his cheek and the other on the arm touching her shoulder. "I have a great idea about that…." As quick as a viper, she grabs his arm and flips him to the ground, placing her foot on his chest so he can't move.

"I know that if you ever, EVER talk like that or touch me like that ever again, I will personal get Omega and watch him as he painfully draws all of the water out of your body and then revive you over and over again. Then I will laugh as he causes you to slowly and painfully combust to the point of death," Kayla tells Eric all with a smile on her face, like she was imaging it right now.

She to take her foot off of him, but he grabbed for her leg. Kayla quickly kicked him in his side. "Now what did I say, No Touch" Kayla said wagging her finger at him.

With that she promptly steps on his balls and walks off towards the arena, leaving a stunned crowd and a pain-filled Eric


End file.
